Gone
by wingedsnails
Summary: Sweeney laughed as the shards of glass hit the floor. She was gone, gone forever. Songfic to "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace.


**hey all- ok, so here's my second songfic, done to "Gone Forever" by 3DG, but i left out a verse cuz it didn't fit with the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeny Todd or "Gone Forever" by 3DG.**

* * *

Sweeney Todd slowly wiped his razor of the gore of that day's work; he must take care of his friends. As he put the tool back in its case, his eyes strayed to the picture. He thought of Lucy for the first time that day, and he wished that none of this had happened. Wished that she was still here.__

_**Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone**_

But there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't change the past. All he could do was never forget. _**  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life**_

As he thought about it, though, he didn't really want her back. She would get in the way of his revenge. No, it was better this way. All that mattered was the judge. He couldn't get distracted. No, he didn't miss her; she was gone. _**  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**_

The next day, he continued his work. He had too, to practice. And Mrs. Lovett had to have meat for her pies. Sweeney chuckled at the simplicity of it all, to think, that he was here fulfilling his revenge. Slowly, but surely. His troubling thoughts about Lucy from the night before had left him. All for the better, he couldn't afford to be distracted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from the street below. A beggar woman was outside, yelling and screaming like mad. A pickpocket ran away with his prize. All manner of filth had gathered upon Fleet Street. _There's no place like London, _Sweeney thought. All the more reason for her to be gone. Lucy was too kind and sweet for this world. It was better for her too._**  
Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared**_

Night came again, and again the picture of his wife haunted Sweeney. He wished she was here. He could almost feel her presence in the room, shadows of the past. Oh, why couldn't he forget the past?_**  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life  
**_ The picture was still staring at him. Haunting him. Telling him to stop what he wasdoing. He would only regret it.

"No! You're wrong!" Sweeney yelled at the photo. He turned away; he couldn't take the pain. It's better now that she's gone. It's better dammit!_**  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**_

He would convince himself it was better this way. He had gone over it in his mind. If she was here, she would not be happy. She wouldn't love who he had become. Benjamin Barker was dead. Lucy's husband was dead. And it was better that she was dead with him. She would suffer if she met Sweeney, she would not know whether to love him or not. It would not help her._**  
And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
**_ But she was gone and now his revenge was all that could help her, her memory. It was all he had. It was better this way._**  
I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**_

The picture was staring at him again. He glared back.

"Leave me alone, dammit! You're gone! Let me be!" he cried out in rage. He grabbed the picture frame and threw it against the wall._**  
And now you're gone forever**_

Sweeney Todd laughed as tiny shards of glass hit the floor. The picture fluttered to the floor. She was gone. Lucy was gone forever. He was free to seek his revenge. For his Lucy._**  
And now you're gone forever**_


End file.
